Long Term Evolution (LTE) technologies, called fourth generation (4G) mobile communication, have rapidly spread around the globe. The LTE technology may provide various real-time data services over Internet Protocol (IP)-based networks. The services may include Voice over LTE (VoLTE) services, Video Telephony over LTE (VT) services, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services, and the like.
While a call service based on packet data is performed, transmission of the packet data may be delayed or lost depending on the network condition. In this case, the quality of the call service may degrade.
To improve the degraded quality of the call service, a bitrate for packet transmission may be controlled or the delayed or lost packet data may be transmitted again, which is, however, only a follow-up measure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.